The present invention relates generally to sealed electrical connectors, and particularly to a receptacle terminal connector that automatically seals when disconnected.
Sealed electrical connectors are used in many areas, such as in the automotive industry, to protect electrical connections from moisture or other contaminants. Conventional connectors provide sealing only when mated and must be mated in a dry environment, such as an automotive assembly plant, to provide a sealed interconnection. When unmated in the field, the conventional connector is exposed to the environment and subject to contamination.
Many of today's vehicles are equipped with removable assemblies such as seats, consoles, entertainment systems, etc., that can be removed from the vehicle and later reinstalled by the vehicle operator. These removable assemblies may include electrical subsystems, such as power/heated seats, radios, and the like. The electrical subsystems may relate to operator comfort features, convenience features, entertainment features, navigation systems, or vehicle safety features, sensors or controls. When the assembly is removed, it is desirable to close or seal the electrical connector in the vehicle housing from environmental conditions. Sealing the connector prevents debris from plugging a receptacle and prevents water from reaching power and data contacts. When the electrical subsystem is reinstalled in the vehicle, it should function correctly even if the environment in which the connectors are mated is not completely dry.
Heretofore, separate seals or plugs were inserted into the connector in the vehicle housing. Hence, the operator manually inserted the plug once the assembly was removed and manually removed the plug before reinstalling the assembly. However, the seals and plugs are inconvenient and may be lost or damaged.
A need exists for a connector that automatically disconnects and reconnects when the operator removes and installs the assembly while maintaining a seal over the connector interface in the vehicle housing whether connected or disconnected.